The Crimson Pool: A Skyrim Vampire Story
by NomNomPacMan
Summary: A nord enters the twisted life of the undead, unsure of his fate.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever, so please be nice to me. All things from this are pulled from the Belua Sanguinare Revisited mod. Enjoy ;)

Thonnir couldn't believe his luck. Guard duty at Ivarstead, the most boring town in almost the entire hold. An worse still, he wasn't even told until five o'clock! He was just expected to walk through the snow and darkness to protect some stupid town. He grumbled as he walked along the road, rubbing his hands to keep them warm. At least the snow was finally letting up, though he was still freezing. It didn't even feel like it was worth it to serve the Stormcloaks anymore, even if he was a nord.

"I could go for a nice bowl of Hulda's meat stew", he said to himself.

All of a sudden he felt as if he was being watched from further up the road.

"Excuse me sir," a Vigilant of Stendaar called from a little ahead. "We could use some help Stormcloak!"

Thonnir checked his map. He was halfway to Ivarstead. If he helped the vigilants and hurried, he could make it to Ivarstead by dawn.

"How can I help you?' he asked.

"Oh, we just need something from you," the vigilant said.

"And that is?"

"Oh, just your blood."

Thonnir looked at the vigilant in surprise, then in fear as the vampires' fangs grew. He backed away and drew drew his sword. The vampires laughed and stalked him, fangs glinting in the full moon. All of a sudden, a vampire was on top of him. He screamed and stabbed the vampire in the stomach with his hidden dagger. The vampire screamed, and in his moment of pain he forgot about Thonnir. With a little less than a flinch the vampire's head rolled away, and Thonnir's sword was bloody. He was proud of himself, and then remembered the other two vampires. The head vampire glared at him, then got on his hands and feet, hissing the whole way. He pounced on top of Thonnir and bared his fangs. He bit Thonnir in the arm. Thonnir screamed in pain as the vampire began to suck his blood out. Red and black flashed before his eyes. The vampire also began tearing into his stomach and neck with his fingernails. The last thing Thonnir remembered before blacking out was a black figure tearing the vampire off of him.

* * *

Thonnir slowly came to. He tried to sit up but extreme pain shot through his entire body. A cool hand pushed him back to the ground.

"Shh... Don't try to get up," a quiet voice said to him.

"What... What's going on..." Thonnir said in a weak voice.

"Some low level vampires attacked you. I killed them, but you will die now. Maybe," the voice said.

"Maybe?"

"I'm also a vampire, but a very strong one. I can allow you to die, or I can transform you into one of us. Take your pick," the unknown vampire said.

"I guess... I guess... Turn me..." Thonnir whispered.

The vampire lowered himself to Thonnir's neck at gently bit him. Thonnir gasped as the vampire began to suck out most of his blood. Than the vampire slit his wrist with his knife and held it to Thonnir's mouth, allowing the blood to flow into him. Thonnir drank the cold blood then fell back onto the floor.

"Welcome to the dark world of ours," the vampire murmured as he covered Thonnir with a blanket.

Thonnir slipped out of consciousness once again and drifted into the inky blackness.

* * *

Thonnir began to slip back into consciousness, wondering what was happening to him. All of a sudden a searing pain ruptured in his gums. He screamed in pain as his fangs ripped their way into his mouth. Finally the pain stopped, and he could stop screaming. He opened his eyes, than slammed them shut again, hissing, as a bright light entered his vision. His eyes finally adjusted to the light, although it was still much to bright.

"You're awake," a voice from the corner said.

Thonnir looked over in surprise at the figure in the corner. The figure stepped into view, revealing his vampire creator. He was a tall, thin, pale nord with short black hair. The figure wore black Nordic Carved Armor, with no helmet, had a Nordic Sword at his side, and a Nordic Shield on his arm. The thing that struck Thonnir was his eyes. They were rich and gold, like honey, although they had no pupils.

"Put on that armor in the corner, you need it to be stealthy. When you have it on meet me in the next room," the vampire said, leaving the room.

Thonnir looked down, surprised. His stormcloak armor was ripped to shreds. He slipped out of the torn armor and into the new armor, surprised because for heavy armor, is was very light. He looked at the weapon choices in front of him. He grabbed the bow and arrows and walked into the next room. All of a sudden a smell entered his nostrils, a excellent, delicious smell, that he couldn't stand. He blindly launched himself at the source of the smell and bit down hard, draining a delicious liquid from it. He finally finished it, happy with himself, when a chuckle erupted from the corner. He turned around and looked at the laughing vampire.

"Sorry, it's always funny to see a newborn feed for the first time," the vampire said.

Thonnir looked down horrified to see a wine skin with two holes punctured in it. But there was no wine in this wine skin, there was-

"Yes. Blood. You have joined the undead now, and you must live on, well, the living," the vampire said.

"Did you... Kill someone for this?" Thonnir breathed.

"Of course not. When I killed the low level vampires they had blood skins on them, so I took one," the vampire replied.

"Well, I guess, thank you...?" Thonnir said.

" Baldur. My name is Baldur. What's yours?" Baldur asked.

"Thonnir," he replied.

"Well Thonnir, let me welcome you to this evil life personally. From now on you will live in the shadows, surviving on the blood of the living. Whether you wish to take the blood by force, or by cunning, that is up to you," Baldur said.

"I have some questions for you first," Thonnir said.

"Of course. What are they?"

"Can I ever see the sun again?"

"No. The sun will burn you alive, cooking you from the outside until you turn into ash. It's one of the most painful ways to die."

"How can we die?"

"Three ways. The first is the sun. The second is having your head cut off. The third is if anyone stabs you in the stomach with a wooden stake. You can also take large amounts of damage and still live now. You can be cut multiple times by swords and shot by arrows and still survive, although it's extremely painful. Your body will heal itself quickly, but will use extreme amounts of blood to do so. The hungrier you get, the harder it will be to control yourself."

"How often do I need to feed?"

"Well, it's always different, but usually about two weeks. I assume you're still hungry?"

"Yes..."

"Good. I have excellent news for you. A Imperial Scout is on his way with news about the recent battle. Too bad he won't arrive," Baldur said with a mischievous wink.

"He'll have a guard with him. I'll take care of the guard and you can have the scout."

"Let's do this."

Baldur led him out of the cave and onto the road. Judging by the moon it was about nine o'clock. Thonnir breathed deeply and inhaled the scent of blood. Baldur led him along the road and jumped into a tree. Thonnir was taken aback by the huge leap.

"You're a predator now. You can do things that humans can't," Baldur said.

Thonnir jumped up into the neighboring tree. He looked at the road and saw to figures coming up the road. He could hear the men's conversations even though they were about half a mile away.

"I just don't understand why we need to deliver these reports right now," the larger figure said.

"I told you, they need to know how many people we lost to those damn Stormcloaks. Just make sure to protect me," the smaller figure said.

So the smaller figure was the scout. That was his target. The men approached. A growl escaped Thonnir's throat, he could almost taste the blood. The two figures looked up into the tree.

"What in oblivion was that?" the guard said.

"Unimportant. Let's continue," the scout said.

The scout continued along, but the guard kept looking up into the tree. When he finally turned around, Baldur jumped on top of him, slamming him into the ground. He bit the guards neck, and ripped it out, silencing the guard. The scout turned around, saw what was happening, and drew his sword, approaching slowly. When he got close enough, Thonnir jumped down, slamming him into the ground. The scout struggled, and turned around. Thonnir grew his fangs and bared them at the scout. The scout's eyes widened in fear and he opened his mouth the scream. Thonnir bit down forcefully and crushed his windpipe. The blood flowed freely into his mouth, and he drank it gratefully. Finally the blood ran out, and Thonnir felt stronger.

"Well done. Your first kill. But there is still much to learn," Baldur whispered into his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

So, it's been what, a couple months? I'm really sorry guys. I lost interest in the story, but then I saw you guys liked it! So here goes nothing...

"Wrong!" yelled Baldur. "You stick to the shadows. Light is your enemy, remember that!"

"Sorry," muttered Thonnir.

"Sorry won't cut it! This isn't some kind of game Thonnir! This is unlife and death! And I hope you've learned enough, because it's time for a task for you."

"Task? As in, a quest?" gasped Thonnir. He was sick of sitting around a cave for a week.

"Yes, task. You see, I've found some plans from the Dawnguard that the Volkihar Vampires need. See, they claim that the "Pure Blood" vampires, as in them, are the most powerful. But you see, they aren't. We are."

"What are you talking about?" Thonnir asked.

"You see Thonnir, I lied to you. Those weren't low level vampires that attacked you. Well, one of them wasn't. One of them, was my brother. I had no love for him, he was evil. In life he had practiced Necromancy on innocent victims. Both of us are over 2000 years old. He was on his way to kill me with his minions. Both of our venoms are incredibly mature and deadly. When he bit you, he put some of his venom in you. When I bit you, I put my venom in you too. But there's even more, you see. When I killed him, somehow some of his blood got into your mouth. I also put my blood into you as well. Two of the most powerful venoms and most powerful blood now flows through your veins. You are the most powerful vampire in the world," said Baldur.

"No. That's not possible. I'm just simple Thonnir, a normal Nord from Shor's Stone. I was bullied as a kid, I hated my life, I joined the Stormcloaks, and-"

"And now you're the most powerful being in history. Funny how life works like that," Baldur cut in. "Now for your orders. In this package is a book of Dawnguard plans. You are to deliver them to Lord Harkon, unopened.

"Where are the Volkihar Vampires?"

"Let me show you." Baldur grabbed Thonnir's face and stared into his eyes. All of a sudden, Thonnir knew exactly where to go. "Off you go."

* * *

Whiterun hold in the moonlight. Even though Thonnir was a vampire and he felt he should be evil, he just couldn't. He still felt all the human emotions, especially love. All of a sudden he crippled over, and intense pain in his stomach. His fangs grew out of his gums, and a hiss erupted from his throat.

"What... is... happening...?" He wailed in pain.

All of a sudden a face appeared in his sight. It was... Baldur?

"I forgot to tell you. When you need blood, this will happen... Sorry!" Baldur disappeared. The pain in Thonnir's stomach ebbed away, but he couldn't retract his fangs.

"So I need blood... Where am I going to get that?" Thonnir whispered to himself.

All of a sudden something Thonnir saw something. Down the road a orange figure was walking towards him.

"I can see heat now... Cool."

Thonnir slipped into the darkness like Baldur taught him to. The figure approached, it seemed he was a farmer. But then something else approached, something Thonnir didn't see before. Two guards. Thonnir swore to himself. All of a sudden, in his mind he did random calculations, figuring ways to attack all of them. The killer instinct. He took his course of action. He slipped behind them and slid up to the last guard. He quickly put his hand over the guards mouth and cracked his neck. He would come back for that blood later. He silenced the other guard the same way. Finally he approached the farmer. As he got close enough for the kill, the farmer spun around.

"Why hello," said the Dawnguard in disguise, pulling out his vampire axe.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Thonnir gasped, falling backwards.

"It's quite nice to meet you finally, Thonnir," the Dawnguard hissed, "I've heard so much about you."

Thonnir mouth was dry as the Dawnguard approached slowly, weighing the axe in his hand.

"You see Thonnir, The Dawnguard know all about your little plans. The plans you have in the package of yours are fake. And I, Othan, will be the one to kill the most powerful vampire in history!"

Something stirred in the pit of Thonnir's stomach, not hunger, but something powerful...

"Any last words, vampire?"

"Yeah... Bye."

Othan looked at Thonnir in surprise, then backed away slowly. Thonnir... was glowing. Thonnir stood up and glared at Othan. In one swift movement, all the power in Thonnir's stomach blasted out of him, blowing a huge crater in the road and killing Othan instantly. Thonnir returned to the dead soldiers, drank their blood, and returned to Baldur.

* * *

"This isn't good. If The Dawnguard are powerful enough to know you we have a problem," Baldur murmured.

"But what was it? What was the blast of magic?"

Baldur looked at Thonnir for a short moment, then back out of the cave. Finally, sighing, he returned his gaze to Thonnir.

"The blast of magic was a mass release of Transformational Energy. When vampire are created a large amount of magic and energy is put into their bodies. After a short while, the energy leaves. Very small amounts of vampires ever tap into that energy. When they do, the energy multiplies and rushes out of their bodies. At first they can't control it and all the energy rushes out of them. They can only release the energy when the feel extremely threatened. Once they release this energy they become what's known as 'Power Vampires', they have intense power inside them. Now that you are one, your body will begin to create this energy again. You can release it whenever you want, and control how much you release. It's not just for killing people though, you can control the weather, move objects, even polymorph. In theory of course.

"In theory? What do you mean in theory?" Thonnir almost yelled.

"I have only heard these stories, never seen them before. Power Vampires are extremely rare, only about 6 were ever rumored to exist. And now you're the seventh. Which puts you in horrible danger."

"Why?"

Baldur sighed. "The supposed 'Power Vampires' were always kept in secret in the Aundae University, a school where newborn vampires could go to learn and master their powers. If a Power Vampire was discovered, they would be locked away with the other Power Vampires, where they would meditate on the meaning of life and how to enslave the mortal race. When the vampire crisis was at its peak, the university was destroyed, and the Power Vampires released. They fled to the Red Mountain, where they dove into to volcano. But their plan was ingenious. When they dove into the volcano, the used powerful magic, and absorbed their essence into the magma. They now live everywhere the magma touches. They can get into people's minds and control them, melt solid rock, and kill thousands. If you are a Power Vampire, they will try to find you and lure you into the volcano. We must find a way to help you master your powers."

"And that," said a vampire who appeared out of nowhere, "Is why I'm here."


	4. Chapter 4

I assume you guys are going to like it that I'm putting these out daily! Enjoy!

* * *

"Who are you?" Baldur asked the stranger.

"Unimportant. All that matters is that I'm the man to teach Thonnir how to use his powers," the stranger replied.

Baldur stepped forward. "I refuse to let you teach Thonnir ANYTHING until you tell me who you are!"

The stranger sighed and stepped into the cave. He was the same height as Baldur, but a little better build. He had dark brown short hair, strong arms, and a rough yet handsome face. He was wearing Glass Armor without a helmet, with a steel sword at his side. "I am Othin, one of the former head vampires at the Aundae University. I was in charge of the Power Vampires, studying everything about them. I know everything there is to know about Power Vampires. I can help you develop your powers Thonnir, but I need your help first."

"How could I possibly help you?"

Othin sat down on a rock and continued his story. "When the fall of the University was underway, I was threatened because of my knowledge. I made my way to the Library and used my final act of desperation. I transferred all my knowledge of Power Vampires into an Elder Scroll."

"Your mind lives inside of an Elder Scroll? That could have killed you!" Baldur gasped.

"Exactly. The rest of my mind that I have is beginning to leave me, entering the Elder Scroll. If I can't read the Scroll soon, I will be very similar to a mudcrab, and I don't want that."

"But the ruins of the University are all the way in Morrowind, almost a three week journey from here! Will your mind last that long?" Baldur asked.

"Oh gods no... But the Scroll isn't in the ruins of the University. It's been passed around a lot but it is currently resting in Dragonsreach. I would fetch it but my mind randomly leaves me. The Scroll sits in the Jarl's quarters. If Thonnir can get it, I can help him develop and master his powers. Good deal? Yes, I think so..."

Thonnir looked at Baldur. Baldur finally nodded. Thonnir turned to Othin. "I'll get the Scroll for you, but if you're lying I will kill you. But first, getting to Whiterun won't be easy. The Dawnguard are looking for me. Even if I manage to get into Whiterun, Dragonsreach will be impossible."

Othin chuckled and looked at Thonnir. "Do you think that I just waltzed out of the burning ruins and just smiled at the Dunmer Army? Of course not! I know an ancient form of magic called 'Shadow Jumping'. I can teleport from shadow to shadow in short distances. I can also move objects too. That's how I lost the Elder Scroll in the first place... Are you ready to be moved?"

"I guess..." Baldur sighed.

"Here.. We.. GO!"

All of a sudden Thonnir's vision turned black. Shadows ran past him and a wind whipped him forwards and backwards. Finally a blinding light flashed in his eyes. He felt solid wood hit his feet and he fell to his knees. When he opened his eyes, he was facing Nelkir, the Jarl's son. Just as Nelkir was about to open his mouth the scream, he froze. No wait, time froze. The candles weren't flickering anymore. What was happening?

"Rise, vampire," a voice said.

"Who said that?" Thonnir said.

"It is I, Mephala. If you know anything about me, it's that I love to mess with mortals. And that's what I plan to do. Jarl Balgruuf has interested me. And I'm ready to mess with him and his entire hold. I am about to unfreeze time vampire. When I do, feed on his child, taking only a small amount of blood. That's all it will take for me to enter his mind."

All of a sudden time unfroze. Nelkir blinked, looked at Thonnir, and tried to scream again. With one swift movement, Thonnir grabbed him and lifted him into the air. He tried to gently bite Nelkir but he was struggling to much. Finally he gave up, and with a hiss bit down on Nelkir's neck. Finally Nelkir did manage to scream. As the sweet blood flowed into Thonnir's mouth, he forgot himself and began to drain Nelkir. Mephala's voice appeared in Thonnir's mind.

"Enough vampire! Any more blood and you will kill the child! I am in his mind, so leave him and return to your dark task!" she cried.

Thonnir dropped Nelkir, who fell to the floor in a daze. He finally stood up and looked at Thonnir.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"What?" Thonnir replied.

"My eyes are open. I am your servant. How my I help you?" he replied.

"Will you answer my questions?" Thonnir asked.

"Yes."

"Did I just thrall you?"

"Yes."

"We may have a problem..." Mephala whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

I wonder what I should write next... ;)

* * *

"Well isn't that just great," Thonnir sighed.

"It's not my fault!" Mephala said.

"Not your fault? You told me to feed on him! You never said I would thrall him!"

"Well you didn't listen! I told you to take a small amount of blood but he just had to almost dra-"

"Can you fetch you some blood sir?" Nelkir asked.

"What? No! Go... sit in the corner." Thonnir spat.

"Of course sir. Right away." Nelkir went over to the corner and faced the wall.

"We need to find a way to unthrall him right away!" Thonnir cried.

"Ok, ok... We need to unthrall someone. How do we do that... Of course! Molag Bal! MOLAG! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Mephala yelled.

"What? What could you need with me?" Molag said.

"So I was getting one of your servant to do me something, and surprise surprise, he fucked it up."

"Wait a moment... Is that... Thonnir? I've wanted to meet my newest power vampire for a while but I couldn't care enough so I didn't. So you thralled someone? Excellent! He will serve you well!

"That's the problem! It's Balgruuf's kid! We need to unthrall him now!" Mephala exclaimed.

"Oh... Now that's a pickle. Well Thonnir can unthrall him. He'll stay under your influence Mephala. Just use your transformation energy. Now I have some souls to reap..."

"I just got turned. I don't know how to do that!" Thonnir yelled.

"Who was that? I'm going up to check," a voice from the Throne Room said.

"Oh shit," Thonnir swore.

"Just think about Nelkir before he was thralled and unleash your energy on him. Bye now," Molag said.

Thonnir focused on the couple seconds before he bit Nelkir. His hands began to glow, then all of a sudden energy blasted out of his hands, blasting Nelkir. When the energy ran out, Nelkir sat for a couple seconds blinking, then got up. He nodded at Thonnir then opened the door then walked outside.

"Was that you, Nelkir?" the voice said, which Thonnir recognized as the Jarl's.

"Why does it matter old man?" Nelkir said, then stomped away.

"Well then," Balgruuf said, walking away.

"Well that was exciting. And for your reward vampire, and Elder Scroll," Mephala whispered.

A dark cloud appeared in front of Thonnir, which the Elder Scroll fell out of. Just as he touched the Scroll the shadows reappeared in his eyes. All of a sudden he was back in the cave.

"Your back. I see you have the Scroll, excellent! But what took you so long?" Othin asked.

"You have no idea," Thonnir whispered, smiling to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6! I think I may either end the story at Part 10, or take a break. What do you think? (BTW, If you watch DW at all, you may recognize some of this... ;)

* * *

"Mephala took an interest in you and the Jarl?" Othin asked.

"Yup. I just told you the entire story!" Thonnir replied.

When he returned to the cave he was greeted by a goblet of blood and a good rest. When he awoke, he recapped the entire story, making sure to tell them every detail.

"I don't think you're in danger. Mephala seemed like she didn't want you as her champion, so maybe someone else is coming that she wants. All that matters is that you got the Scroll," Baldur said.

"Yes... It is. I can finally receive my knowledge," Othin sighed.

He opened the Scroll. At once, a huge blast of energy came out of the Scroll, enveloping his entire body. He screamed, not in pain, but something else, something powerful. Finally the energy was released, and the Scroll fell silent. Othin fell to his knees.

"Othin! Are you alright?" Baldur said, rushing over at once.

Othin ushered him away. "I'm fine, stay away from me." Othin looked up at them, with something odd in his eyes. Something... Golden. Like Transformation Energy?

"What aren't you telling us Othin?" Thonnir asked.

Othin looked at them, smiling. "It seems I miscalculated. I believe my knowledge was a little too powerful for me. I'm dying," he said, falling to the floor.

Baldur rushed over to him, picking him up in his arms. "There isn't anything we can do?" Baldur asked, with a tear in his eye.

Othin smiled, and ushered to put him back down, which Baldur did. "I haven't been truthful. You see, I am a Power Vampire." Baldur and Thonnir gasped. "And Power Vampire don't die very easily. I can tap into my Transformation Energy to do something a little different."

All of a sudden Othin jumped to his feet. A strange glow was coming from his skin, it was definitely Transformation Energy. With a simple pop, the energy flooded out of him like a volcano. The energy blasted everywhere, lighting parts of the cave on fire. And as suddenly as it started, it stopped. And before them stood another man. He turned around and looked at them.

"Hello! Whoa, deep voice, that's weird. Eh, new teeth, that's gross. Hands? Yep, got hands. Chin? Eh, I've had better..." he said, feeling the body parts as he talked about them.

"Who are you?" Baldur asked.

"That's a good question. I mean I'm Othin, but beyond that I've no idea. Am I clever, funny, boring, smart, spunky? I really have no idea."

Othin was different. He now had spiky blond hair, a handsome smooth face, and a swimmers build. He turned to Thonnir.

"So, tell me. Am I... Ginger?" he asked.

"No, you're blonde..." Thonnir said quietly.

"Dang it, I've never been ginger! I really want to be ginger!" he cried.

"No really, who are you?" Baldur demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Othin said back to Baldur in the same deep commanding voice Baldur yelled at him.

"Where is the Othin that I met, that I just talked to for two days?" Baldur cried.

"Oh he's still here, someone in here. You see, when Power Vampires are faced with death, they can use a huge portion of their energy to change everything about themselves to live. We like... Regenerate I guess? It's really quite odd. This is maybe the tenth time I've changed now? Yeah, tenth. But like I said before, it uses a huge amount of energy. Which reminds me." And with with, he fell to the floor, passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for being gone. I started watching Being Human, it's filling the void where Doctor Who used to be. :*( Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe he just passed out like that," Baldur said, looking over at the sleeping Othin.

"Do you think that can happen to me?" Thonnir asked quietly.

"I've no idea. If it does, I'd rather not see it happen. You're fine the way you are."

"Well, thanks I guess..."

It had been three days since Othin had changed, and he was sleeping away. Baldur got to his feet and looked over at Thonnir.

"Coming?" he asked.

"Where?"

Baldur gave him a smile with lots of fang in it. "Hunting of course. We can't starve for him, and when he wakes he's going to need blood."

Thonnir looked over at Othin." Is it safe to leave him alone? I mean he's still sleeping..."

"Of course it is. Now come on!" In a flash he was gone. Thonnir gave the sleeping Othin one more glance then followed Thonnir.

* * *

It took two farmers to fill his hunger, but Thonnir was finally full. Baldur went for some higher blood and took out two Whiterun soldiers.

"Now that we're full, we should get some for Othin. Or someone," Baldur said with an evil smile.

Two more farmers were walking down the road, probably to sell wares at the market.

"We need to separate them. I don't want to kill them either, we need the blood fresh and alive." Baldur threw some Guard's Armor at Thonnir. In a flash he was in it, with his armor on the ground. Baldur picked it up and nodded to the farmers. Thonnir approached the farmers slowly, the encounter with the Dawnguard still fresh in his mind.

"Evening gentlemen," Thonnir said.

"Evening," the farmers replied.

"What are you doing so late at night?" he asked.

"Just heading to the market to sell some stuff we don't need anymore. We wanted to get there before dawn," one farmer replied.

Thonnir decided that the farmer that kept quiet would live. More likely to keep, well, quiet.

"Well, I need to see a merchant permit approved by the Empire I'm afraid," Thonnir said.

"Oh, we don't have one..." the farmer replied.

"Oh, that's fine. You can buy one right here and now, I have some with me," Thonnir said.

"That's great! How much?" the farmer asked.

"It might take a while, so your friend should continue to Whiterun so that way you can reserve your stall," Thonnir said.

"That's a good idea. Jothin, keep going. We do need that stall."

The quiet farmer, who was Jothin, Thonnir guessed, nodded and kept walking. The other farmer turned to Thonnir.

"My name's Bjorn by the way. I assume your going to need that for the paperwork."

"Not quiet," Thonnir said, growing his fangs.

* * *

With Bjorn tied up and gagged, Thonnir changed back into his armor and returned the cave with Baldur. The put Bjorn into the side cave and returned to Othin. It seemed they arrived just in time, because Othin was beginning to stir from his hibernation. Finally he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Why hello Thonnir. How long was I out?" Othin asked.

"Three days sleepyhead," Thonnir said smiling.

"Well that's great. But there's a yawning pit in my stomach that wants something warm and red. What is it? Oh yeah. Blood," he pleaded.

Baldur smiled and retrieved Bjorn from the side cave. Bjorn started screaming through his gag when he saw Othin grow his fangs. Othin sank his fangs into Bjorn's neck. Bjorn started screaming even louder until his slipped from consciousness. Othin pulled his fangs out and looked at Bjorn sadly. Thonnir could still hear a faint heartbeat.

"You didn't kill him," Thonnir stated.

Othin looked at him sadly. "It just didn't seem right."

"BJORN!" Jothin yelled from the front of the cave. Baldur and Thonnir whipped around. Jothin ran to Bjorn and grabbed his almost lifeless body, crying.

"What did you do him?"

Othin stepped up. "I drank most of his blood. He will die."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Jothin cried.

"Unimportant right now. You can save him though."

"How? Name it."

"We can turn him. We're vampires."

"So I have to choose between unlife and death for my love?" Jothin sobbed.

"Oh my god, you're married..." Thonnir gasped.

Jothin looked at the almost dead Bjorn for a while. "I choose... Unlife."

Othin nodded at Thonnir. Thonnir stepped back. "Why me?"

"You took him against his will. You must repay him for that with our gift. Hurry, he only has about a minute left."

Thonnir slit his wrist and held it to Jothin's mouth. A moan escaped his mouth, and he rolled over. The pain left his face and sleep fell in it's place.

"Only a couple hours now," Othin said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

So a quick side note about the story. I decided that Thonnir won't finish his journey by the 10th chapter. I've decided the story will continue past Part 10. Now I need a little feedback from you guys. Would you like me to change the name of the story? Or would you like me to continue with it as it is? I also would love some ideas from you guys. Message me some ideas you have and I'll get back to you if I like them. Also, this is one interesting chapter I wrote. I decided to switch the point of views inside it. You'll know when I do. Now to the story!

* * *

Jothin

* * *

Jothin sat in the corner. He didn't know what to do anymore. His husband was going to become a bloodsucking demon. Speaking of bloodsucking demons, one of them was coming over. The blonde one sat down next to him and handed him a glass of water. Jothin accepted it without a word.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't ask either of them to do that," the blonde one said.

"It doesn't matter. He'll never be back," Jothin muttered.

The blonde vampire sighed and looked out of the cave. Then he turned back to Jothin.

"My name's Othin by the way. The one with the black hair is Baldur, and the other one is Thonnir."

Jothin looked at Othin.

"Thonnir killed him. Thonnir tricked me into leaving his side. I will kill him."

Othin studied Jothin for a while. Finally he sighed.

"I understand you're mad. I think we all would if our lover was ripped away from us and turned into a demon. But I can help you. I've been a vampire for a while now, so I do understand what it's like. Your husband doesn't need to kill. Regular food will suffice his hunger, although he will always crave blood. If you want, you can feed him. It won't kill you. You won't remember though. The venom does that."

Jothin looked at him.

"How old are you?"

"Oh, maybe four hundred and sixty eight now?"

"You look no older then twenty."

Othin laughed.

"Well, I did just change my face. You see, I can change everything about myself when I die. I get right back up and keep living like a new person. Well, I am a new person. I mean, I'm still Othin but everything else is different."

"How many times now?"

"This is maybe my... Twenty fifth time now? Oh... Sometimes I think about not doing it. Just letting myself die. I don't know..."

Thonnir

* * *

"I can't believe it. I killed someone's husband. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods..." Thonnir wailed quietly to Baldur.

"How do you know those guards you killed weren't married?" Baldur asked slyly.

Thonnir looked at him with horror.

"Were they? Oh gods..." Thonnir wailed.

Baldur laughed.

"Calm down. Guards aren't married, they aren't allowed to be. They have to leave the ranks or stay unmarried. Little to no exceptions."

Thonnir slumped down onto the floor. Baldur sat down next to him.

"Baldur, can I admit something to you?" Thonnir whispered.

"Of course."

"I think I... Love you." Thonnir said, looking at his feet.

"Oh trust me, you don't."

Thonnir looked up in surprise.

"Um... Yes I do."

Baldur laughed.

"You don't. Your vampire does. Anyone who is turned tends to fall in love with their creator. Or, their vampire does. But deep down, you don't. If I loved you back and tried anything with you, your vampire would be pushed down and you would be disgusted. Trust me, your not the first. In fact, your little friend Bjorn is going to be in love with you. Better hope Jothin doesn't find out or else the lynch mob is going to be after you."

Thonnir laughed.

"Good. I was a little scared there."

"Oh really? What about this then?"

Baldur pushed Thonnir onto the floor and climbed on top of him, growling sexily. Thonnir laughed and tried to push him off. Suddenly, he looked into Baldur's eyes felt something move inside of him. It seemed Baldur felt it too, because he leaned down slowly, almost to... Kiss him? The thing inside of Thonnir roared, wanting it more then anything. Just as their lips almost touched, a scream escaped the other room, and Baldur was off of Thonnir in a flash. Jothin and Othin jumped up and looked at Baldur, who smiled and looked at Thonnir.

"Sound like your friend is awake."


	9. Chapter 9

Almost at part 10... Then I'm taking a break. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why is he screaming? Make it stop!" Jothin yelled.

"It's fine, it's perfectly normal! His fangs are forcing their way in!" Othin yelled over Bjorn's screaming.

Thonnir looked at Bjorn's face and grimaced. Did he look like this when he first woke? The pain was all over Bjorn's face. He seemed to be in more pain then Thonnir had, was that possible?

"Ok, that's odd. His fangs should be in already," Baldur questioned.

Yet Bjorn still screamed. Three minutes went by and he didn't stop. And worse still, his fangs still hadn't come in. Othin gasped.

"Oh no, I've seen this before. His fangs can't force their way out of his gums. If we don't help his fangs come out soon he could die. You see, the venom needs to-"

'JUST DO IT!" Jothin screamed.

"That's just where it gets complicated," Othin turned to Jothin. "He needs blood. If we tempt him with the scent of blood his primal hunter instincts will force the fangs to come out. And it has to be fresh blood."

Jothin looked at Othin with terror. Then he slowly began to understand. With a grimace on his face, he slit his wrist. Almost at once Bjorn stopped screaming. He launched himself at Jothin he bit down on his wrist. Jothin began to scream as his blood was sucked out.

'ENOUGH," Othin yelled.

Bjorn let go and fell to the floor, massaging his gums. Jothin quivered on the floor, crying quietly. Bjorn looked over at Jothin and tears ran down his face. He got up and slowly walked over to Jothin. He looked at Othin with a pleading look. Othin quietly walked over and looked at Jothin's wrist. He felt his pulse, looked at his throat, and rubbed his neck. He looked up at Bjorn.

"He'll be fine. He's just in shock and has some blood lost."

Bjorn fell down and sobbed into his hands.

"Is this what I am now? Just some demon that kills people?"

"Of course not. When all of us changed we had a blood frenzy, it's normal. Where do you two live?"

"In a farmhouse near Rorikstead."

Othin walked over and picked up Jothin, who had fallen asleep.

"I'll take him there to sleep. You stay here. You'll return home soon, but you need to learn about vampirism before that. Baldur here will help you with that."

Othin walked out of the cave and set off. Bjorn looked over at Thonnir and something lit up in his eyes. With no warning, Thonnir was on the ground with Bjorn on top of him. Bjorn started kissing his neck. Thonnir threw him off and jumped to his feet.

"Looks like you were right," Thonnir gasped looking at Baldur.

Baldur started laughing, and Bjorn started stuttering. Finally he found his words.

"Oh my gods, I don't know what came over me. Forgive me, forgive-"

Thonnir laughed.

"It's fine, it's a vampire thing. I'm not mad at all. Better not let Jothin find out though."

Bjorn sighed and sat down.

"I'm not going to see Jothin anymore."

"What!?" Baldur and Thonnir said at the same time.

"I almost killed him. I can't face him!"

"We told you, it's natural. When I turned I killed some random kid that was walking down the road. I didn't even know him and I ended his life without a second though. The fact that you still care that you almost killed him shows that you still have feelings. Most vampire lose their's completely and have to develop them all over again, that is if they want feelings at all. You could live like a normal human being all over again now. You don't have to kill, you can simply eat food."

"Really?"

Baldur nodded. Bjorn sat back and smiled to himself.

"Sorry I kind of... Killed you..." Thonnir said sheepishly.

"Bjorn looked up.

"Sorry? Even if I'm mad that I've been torn away from my humanity, I've been gifted with something better. I've been given... Power. Power to crush lesser mortals."

"Now that may be a problem..." Baldur whispered to Thonnir.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to part 10! I'm now going to take a break, as I'm starting school soon. Once things settle down I'll pick up where I left off. Enjoy the first series!

* * *

This is the story. The story of my life. How I was born, and how I died. When I was a boy, I feared the demons that roamed the night. My Pa always told me to be home by dark, as the foolhardy would be prey for them. Werewolves and vampires, not to mention witches. And I listened to him for my entire life. I always returned to our warm, comfortable home in the heart of Whiterun. I would curl up with my mom and listen to her recount all her tales of when she was in The Companions, and when she fell for my Pa, and when she decided to settle down, all while I drank her tea. And I was happy. But when I joined the Stormcloaks I gave it all up to fight for Skyrim. I enlisted in the ranks at the age of twenty six, fully knowing that I would probably die. But the night that I met the two vampires on the side of the road, and then shortly joined them would kill me forever. When I first died, I thought everything was over. I thought that I would never learn to love again, and that I would feast on the blood of the living forever, while everyone I cared about would shrivel away and die. But that all went away when I saw Baldur that night. I knew, deep down, that he was for me. I knew that in his arms, I would finally settle down the way I always wanted to, and have a normal life. And then that was all taken from me. And this is all how it happened.

* * *

"Face it vampires, you will die."

Baldur and Thonnir had taken Bjorn to hunt for the first time, and of course the Dawnguard had shown up. But Bjorn had swiftly killed the Dawnguard and was feasting. Thonnir and Baldur were watching him eat. But they didn't see the other Dawnguard. And in one silent strike, and blade was in Baldur's stomach. Baldur fell to the ground. Thonnir whipped around and shoved the Dawnguard to the ground. He tried to scream but Thonnir ripped his neck out. Then he rushed over to Baldur, who was barely alive.

"Baldur! No, no! What do you need? Will blood be enough?"

"N... N... No..." Baldur gasped.

"Then what do you need? How can I bring you back?" Thonnir screamed, his face covered in tears.

Baldur managed a smile.

"It's too late for me. Thonnir, you were amazing. Your entire life is in front of you, so live it to the max."

"No! You can't die!"

* * *

And that's it. My entire world was gone. I prepared his body and held a small ceremony. He had been dead for three weeks then. And Othin had nowhere to been found, he didn't even show up for the ceremony. I was slightly mad at him, but I was mostly depressed. Bjorn had returned to Jothin, who had welcomed him with open arms. I had been starving myself of blood for about two and a half weeks. I knew I wouldn't die, but I just wanted to feel pain, to feel human again. And then, out of nowhere, Othin showed up.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Thonnir screamed.

"Thinking."

"Thinking? That's all I fucking get? My true love dies, you don't show up to his burial, and I starve myself and all I get is 'Thinking?'"

Othin punched the wall, leaving a huge crack in it.

"You don't understand! This is a huge choice I have to make! I had to decide whether to tell you this or not, because after a month it won't matter!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You can bring Baldur back."

Thonnir stared at Othin in disbelief.

"I can bring him back."

"Yes."

"From the dead."

"Yes."

"How?"

"You're a power vampire. Remember when I died, yet I just changed my appearance and personality? Well that was Transformational Energy at it's best. If you kill yourself and regenerate, you can put some of that energy into his body. He won't change, but he'll come back to life. But you only have a month to do it.

"So that's my decision. Either leave my love dead, or bring him back to life but change me."

"Yup."

Thonnir turned to Othin.

"How do I decide."

"You just do. I can't help you here."

"And will everything be the same? His memories, his personality, him?"

"Yup."

"Let's go."

* * *

And that's why you are reading this. You just read my memories. When I died and put my energy into Baldur, it all came flooding back to me. And finally, my Baldur was back.

"What's going on? Why do I ache? What's wrong with Thonnir?"

I smiled at him weakly.

"I'm leaving my love. I brought you back, but now I have to leave."

"Why? I... I'll miss you."

"I'll still be here, deep down. And even though I might be gone, I'll still see you."

And with that I leave. I let the energy overwhelm me, and I feel my entire body burn. I can hear the energy blasting through me, and all I can think of is pain. And then it stops. I sit up and look at Baldur and Othin and smile. And I ask one simple question.

"Am I ginger?"


End file.
